


New Millionaire

by godlessAdversary



Category: Borderlands, Multi-Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, This is a parody of an episode of The Simpsons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys and Jack atre trapped in Jack's attic, and Jack wants to tell his story about the time a new millionaire joined the millionaire's club Jack and other villains attend to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Millionaire

Rhys’ POV:

A few minutes ago you were trying to impress Fiona and Sasha, and after running from your life you ended up in the attic of the crazy millionaire that lives in the dangerous mansion in Opportunity Street.

“So, are these two girls pretty?”

“Can we focus on the fact that we are trapped here?”

“You are the one that is being hunted down by bullies. I will just wait here for my girlfriend to return at night and open the door. So, what did you do to have those guys be angry at you?”

“I… I stole Vazquez motorcycle and was flirting with August’s girlfriend...”

“And you crashed that motorcycle in my garden. I saw the jump you did. I give you extra points for falling in the pool safely instead of becoming a bloody pulp.”

“So, how did you ended up here?”

“My girlfriend and I have been having troubles lately, so I have been drinking here and playing with my old pinball machine. I am close to beating her high score.”

Just to clarify, you locked the door but the doorknob is faulty.

“Nisha is not coming home soon, kiddo, so I recommend that we start telling some funny stories to pass the time.”

“Can we just wait patiently and read some of these old books?”

“Hey, you entered my house illegally and got us trapped, so story time!”

“But…”

“I say story time!”


End file.
